


Somehow, Someway, TommyInnit is Dead

by liviie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, No Plot/Plotless, Pain, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviie/pseuds/liviie
Summary: The aftermath.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 34





	Somehow, Someway, TommyInnit is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Got sad. Wanted to post. This is edited very roughly so sorry if its a tough read.

"He's dead."

Tubbo listens to those words and can't help but laugh at the insincerity. He's dead? Then why is the world still so loud? Where is the silence after the storm. Hell, where is the storm? Tubbo was so sure that when he died, when TommyInnit died, it would finally be quiet. The world would finally silence. Tommy is loud and so very real. So attention grabbing and maybe seeking. The world would be missing a piece without him in it. The sounds will not continue after his passing. 

Ranboo looks at Tubbo with a smile and they both scoff at Sam. Dead? Tommy? No.

"You expect us to believe that, Same? I can describe Tommy as a lot of things, but dead? No.."

"Tubbo-"

"No! Sam how could he be dead? Look follow me."

Tubbo takes out out his trident and runs to the nearest pond, Ranboo right on his heels. Together, the three of them throw their tools into the sky and travel to Tommy's dilapidated mound. 

Tubbo laughs and pats on the dirt and welcomes the softness of the grass, "Look! How could he be dead if his house isn't blown up or burnt down. Everytime Tommy leaves the area, someone ruins his house. But look, his house is fine, therefore he. Is. Fine."

And Tubbo believes it. The world is spinning thus Tommy is breathing. The sky is blue, the grass is green, the sun is shining all evidence that Tommy is still breathing. Tubbo is alive, therefore Tommy is too. It's how it works.

"Tubbo," Ranboo shook his head realizing that maybe Sam wasn't lying. Maybe this is true. Somehow, someway, TommyInnit is dead.

"That doesn't mak-"

"No! Ranboo you agree. Why is it so loud if Tommy is dead? Shouldn't it be quiet?"

Tubbo glances at the bench then back at Sam, who looks confused and pained, "Tubbo, why would I lie about this?"

Tubbo turns and faces the valley he used to stare at with Tommy. He thinks about how long it's been since he heard a music disk. Weeks. Maybe months. He'll have to find some time once the prison issue is resolved.

"Go away Sam," Tubbo whispers. And he finds he doesn't need to repeat himself as Sam disappears. Leaving just the two boys alone by the empty home. They usually find themselves alone together, but for some reason this time felt so different. Like someone took a thread and sew their limbs together. 

"He's not dead," Tubbo insists, "He can't be." 

Ranboo only nods and looks at the home. He feels conflicted. The two aren't the closest of friends, but Ranboo admires Tommy in a way. They bash heads and don't agree on most subjects, but Tommy was one of his first friends on the server. He stood up for Ranboo when he could've easily thrown him into the mess during exile. They both could have easily been in that prison cell visiting Dream. They both could have easily died there too. 

"Even if he isn't," Ranboo nods at the pathway leading into the home, "He deserves something nice for being in the prison for so long."

Ranboo pulls flowers out of his inventory and plants them delicately on the road to Tommy's front door. He doesn't look inside, too afraid to witness a layer of dust coating the furniture, but he does lay a hand on the door. 

Tubbo watches in silence as Ranboo works, closing his eyes when, for some reason, tears push to be let free. Balling his fists when for some reason he feels the need to punch something. Biting his lip when, for some reason, he needs to scream.

When Ranboo is finished, he looks at Tubbo, with his lip in his mouth, eyes puffy, and fists balled, and straightens. The idea of this happening felt so far away that right now, hearing it and believing it feels like a war itself. And Ranboo has never been in a war, he's prepared for one and seen one unfold, but he's never been in one. So, standing in front of the door of someone who has been in many. Someone who had been in many. Well, Ranboo can't even start to understand how he felt when he died.

As the two lock eyes, they realize in startling clarity that Tommy is dead.

"He died alone."

Ranboo sees Tubbo now. He doesn't see someone in pain from losing a friend. He doesn't see some suffering, helpless kid. He sees anger and rage. He sees a man so fed up with all the nonsense the world has thrown at him that he cannot contain his feelings anymore.

Tubbo looks back too. And he sees Ranboo for what feels like the first time, "You know Tommy, he never would've wanted that and yet that is what he got. He died alone in a prison cell with the one man he hated the most while we were out here doing nothing."

"What were we supposed to do?" Ranboo yells, "You wanted to break in. You wanted to save him, but Sam almost killed you."

"I should've kept going! We could've fought. We could've begged! Anything," Tubbo was walking towards Ranboo now, "Anything to make it seem like we cared. Anything to make Tommy understand that when he died it wouldn't be alone."

Ranboo purses his lips and shakes his head, "Tommy knew you cared, Tubbo. He never forgot. That much I can promise you."

The two stare at each other in silence. Both of them, fueled with anger, but unable to explain why. They only know that Tommy is dead and they were the ones to blame for it. The two teenagers too infatuated with themselves to care about the one they left behind.

"I exiled him from a country he created, then when he was allowed back I was too guilty to talk to him."

"I helped him tear down George's home. I should've gotten exiled too. I could've taken the blame."

"Looks like we're both assholes."

"Looks like we are."

Tubbo looks at the front door of his best friend's house and pushes slightly on the handle. Inside, is just as chaotic and ugly as Tommy left it. Everything was built half-way and left to fall apart. There are signs everywhere and chests left open with unorganized items spilling out. It screams TommyInnit in a way Tubbo never appreciated until now. 

The two bee-line for the stairs, Tubbo in lead. He has one set destination in mind. A place Ranboo has yet to visit.

"The first disk war," Ranboo whispers as they climb deeper into the cavern.

Tubbo doesn't say a word as he makes his way down. Ranboo doesn't hear sniffles or a heavy breath, just the tapping of feet on the ladder and his own labored gasps. 

When they finally make it to the bottom and Tubbo leads the other to a ravenous opening, he thinks about just how far Tommy managed to make it. Just how much the two of them have survived, and how little it seemed now that it was over.

"I never thought it'd end," Tubbo admits, "We've been fighting useless battles for so long, I couldn't help but see the fighting go on for ages… I guess it was dumb-"

"No, Tubbo-"

"Let me finish. Tommy always knew I was going to live longer than him. Before every battle, before every war and conflict he would pull me to the side and ask me to take care of things after his death. It was never _if_ I die. It was when."

Tubbo looks down at the ravine and laughs softly, "This was the only time he didn't say goodbye and he managed to go and get himself killed. Why, Ranboo, didn't he say goodbye?"

"I don't-" Ranboo starts, but decides not to finish. Tubbo didn't want an answer, because the answer would hurt too much. Tubbo didn't ask a question, he was begging for a reason to hate Tommy. Pleading to make the realization that Tommy is dead hurt a little less. 

"I need to be alone," Tubbo whispers into the dank ravine, "I just… I want to say goodbye."

Ranboo nods, ignoring the longing need to envelope his friend in a hug. The hunger to protect Tubbo even if Tubbo didn't want the protection. So, with one final goodbye, Ranboo turns and ascends up the ladder.

At the top, he hears the familiar rambling of Jack Manifold outside the front door. Between the slots of the window, Quackity stands with an unreadable look in his eyes. Suddenly, Quackity meets Ranboo's stare and nods. As if Ranboo could understand what that means. 

"Is he actually dead?" Quackity asks, voice cracking at the insinuation.

Ranboo only nods as he leaves the house and walks down the prime path, nowhere in particular in mind. 

"Well," Ranboo hears Quackity say behind him, "I guess… let's get back to business?"

Aimless wandering lands Ranboo at George's old, burnt home. It smells of coal as he wanders inside. The walls have the familiar sign of fire damage licking up them and for a moment he can hear Tommy laugh again. That day was so long ago, Ranboo thinks as he sits down in the house. 

The world is still turning, Ranboo realizes, the grass is still green. The sun is still bright and somehow, someway, TommyInnit is dead.


End file.
